vicefandomcom_it-20200213-history
Strutture edili leggere
I sistemi costruttivi o le strutture si ritengono leggere quando sono tenute in piedi dal bilanciamento o contrapposizione delle parti; anche la distribuzione del materiale nello spazio (ovvero la forma) contribuisce a ridurre il peso della struttura. La sollecitazione prevalente a cui questo tipo di strutture sono sottoposte è la trazione e la resistenza maggiore offerta dai materiali impiegati è appunto a questo tipo di sforzo. Anche il sistema costruttivo tende ad essere coerente con il comportamento strutturale ed utilizza soprattutto la tensione tra le parti costitutive per dare solidità all’intera costruzione. Per molti secoli le architetture leggere sono state considerate di classe inferiore a quelle pesanti perché meno celebrative, meno protettive e persistenti, meno rappresentative di un potere o una cultura autoreferenziali. Dal secondo dopo guerra assume progressivamente maggiore attenzione la capacità dell’architettura di misurarsi con le dinamiche del presente, con l’integrità naturalistica dei luoghi, con la molteplicità dei bisogni umani. La leggerezza ha smesso di essere considerata un limite per diventare spesso il principale parametro nella valutazione della presenza antropicaItalo Calvino, Lezioni americane: Sei proposte per il prossimo millennio, Garzanti, Milano 1988. Elasticità e leggerezza si corrispondono: tanto la configurazione dei singoli elementi quanto l’equilibrio dell’insieme dipendono dall’adattamento o deformazione del materiale, del giunto e, da ultimo, della struttura. Frei Otto riassume questo principio nella cosiddetta ricerca di forma, ovvero nel creare dall’esterno le condizioni perché la struttura possa autonomamente assumere la forma più appropriata rispetto al luogo di costruzione, alla tipologia scelta, ai materiali utilizzati e alle condizioni di vincoloFrei Otto, Bodo Rash, Finding Form: Towards an Architecture of the Minimal, Edition Axel Menges 1995. Gli archetipi Il mondo inanimato (rocce, minerali, crosta terrestre) è caratterizzato da strutture tendenzialmente pesanti, gli organismi viventi del mondo vegetale e animali presentano una enorme varietà di strutture leggere e leggerissime. Le leggi chimiche e fisiche che regolano la formazione e lo sviluppo di sistemi leggeri sono riconducibili alla comunissima bolla che è alla base nella aggregazione delle cellule in tessuti e così di seguito.D’Arcy Thompson On Gtrowth and Form (trad. it. “Crescita della forma”, Boringhieri, Torino) In particolare foglie, rami e fiori offrono una ampia gamma di esempi di come elementi elastici trovano nella solidarietà la capacità di assumere una configurazione stabile e resistente. Le fibre resistenti (cellulosa o lignina) formano dei reticoli molto elastici nella fase vegetativa, quando la pressione interna dei liquidi è bilanciata dalla tensione delle membrane e delle stesse fibre. Le superfici di foglie e petali assumono concavità, convessità o piegature per ottenere una maggiore resistenza alla forza di gravità. Con l’essiccamento la massa solida si indurisce mettendo in evidenza la struttura reticolare interna. La simbiosi tra le piante ripropone gli stessi principi strutturali ad una scala più grande: i rampicanti utilizzano la elasticità di tralci e radici aeree durante lo sviluppo per aderire al tronco che li sostiene. La elasticità come fattore principale per la genesi delle strutture leggere nel mondo vegetale File:Il reticolo strutturale in una foglia di vite (Marche 2008).jpg|''Venature e rigonfiamenti per raggiungere le condizioni di equilibrio'' File:Forma resistente in una foglia di palma (Lazio 2010).jpg|''Piegature che danno rigidità ad un tessuto elastico'' File:Fibre legnose nelle piante grasse (Barcelona 2010).jpg|''Struttura reticolare interna della massa vegetale resistente'' File:Solidarietà tra rampicanti e tronco (Marche 2008).jpg|''Geometrie generate dalle modalità di crescita'' File:Radici aeree avvolgenti in piante epifite (Paraguay 2009).jpg|''Soluzioni strutturali che valorizzano l’elasticità'' Sebbene le foglie presentino lo stesso comportamento, la ragnatela permette di osservare con maggiore facilità ed evidenza il ruolo della tensione nelle strutture leggere. Che il ragno produca dei fili che vengono ancorati e tesi tra due supporti è costatazione evidente a tutti. Meno evidente è che, per tendere un filo, il ragno ne produce altri con i quali tirare i precedenti. Contemporaneamente i fili si combinano in un tessuto a volte regolare o geometricamente organizzato, altre volte apparentemente disordinato. In tutti i casi i dati distintivi sono: la gerarchia tra i cavi che sostengono la struttura mettendo in tensione la tela; la ripartizione omogenea degli sforzi grazie alla solidarietà di tutti gli elementi; la configurazione risultante dal processo costruttivo ovvero la superficie a doppia curvatura divergente che serve a trasmettere la tensione all’interno della tela. La tensione di cavi e reti per modellare sistemi tridimensionali resistenti di massima leggerezza File:L’aggancio della ragnatela al supporto (Barcelona 2008).jpg|''Origine della costruzione del ragno'' File:Particolare della ragnatela (Barcelona 2010).jpg|''Distribuzione della tensione tra i fili'' File:Configurazione della tensostruttura animale (Barcelona 2008).jpg|''Cavi di trazione e tessitura della tela'' File:Superfici a doppia curvatura per la tana del ragno (Barcelona 2010).jpg|''Geometria complessa generata dalle modalità di costruzione'' La casistica La nozione di leggerezza nella storia dell’architettura ha origini remote sebbene non sempre riconosciute. Un passaggio particolarmente significativo è quello dal Romanico al Gotico con i muri che si svuotano e le nervature strutturali che si assottiglianoBanister Fletcher A History of Architecture on the Comparative Method Athlone Press, University of London 1896 (trad. it. “Storia dell’architettura secondo il metodo comparato” Aldo Martello Editore, Milano 1967). Alcuni secoli dopo la pietre sarà sostituita delle ghisa e del ferro per dare vita alle strutture reticolari metalliche che trovano nella Tour Eiffel il simbolo universale. Per quanto riguarda l’architettura recente, la progettazione e costruzione delle strutture leggere si è sviluppata basandosi su un approccio empirico o sperimentale. Lo studio di modelli fisici in scala ha permesso di compensare la complessità teorica delle geometrie e dei modelli matematici che queste strutture implicano. Dagli anni sessanta Frei Otto studia le ragnatele, fotografandole e riproducendole, per ricavarne i progetti che ha poi realizzato a Montreal, Monaco etc. Il tema centrale del Lightweght Institute di Struttgart è la rete di cavi, il modo come il peso si trasmette all’interno e all’intorno della rete. Grande attenzione viene anche prestata al disegno dei punti di giunzione, generalmente risolti con pezzi sagomanti di metallo. Il risultato sono membrane tese che assumono la forma di paraboloide iperbolico materializzando nello spazio le condizioni di equilibrio tra gli sforzi. Pochi anni prima Richard Buckminster FullerR. Buckminster Fuller, Synergetics: Explorations in the Geometry of Thinking, Macmillan Publishing 1975 offre un inquadramento anche teorico alle intuizioni di Kenneth Snelson, uno scultore che mette in equilibrio pali e funi (le cosiddette strutture tensintegre). Fuller sperimenta e realizza grandi cupole reticolari di spessore ridotto, mentre Snelson studia le tessiture dei sistemi reticolari nello spazio tridimensionale. La generazione di membrane a doppia curvatura divergente attraverso una rete di cavi Stadio Olimpico a Monaco di Baviera, Frei Otto 1972 File:L’interno e l’esterno della copertura (Monaco 2001).jpg|''I cavi di bordo che ripartiscono gli sforzi'' File:Il grande puntone di aggancio (Monaco 2001).jpg|''I cavi di sollevamento della coprtura'' File:Un puntone aereo per il sollevamento (Monaco 2001).jpg|''Modellazione della curvatura con cuspidi centrali'' File:Soluzione per l’attacco in alto dei cavi (Monaco 2001).jpg|''Pezzi speciali di raccordo cavo-puntone'' File:Particolare del tessuto di cavi tesi (Monaco 2001).jpg|''Giunti snodati che bloccano l’inclinazione all’intersezione dei cavi'' A partire dai riferimenti di Fuller e Otto, le progettazioni e produzioni sperimentali hanno progressivamente arricchito il panorama in termini di materiali utilizzati, geometrie, modalità costruttive e comportamenti strutturali. Ogni contributo nasce dal ripercorrere l’intero processo che inizia dall’osservazione e riproduzione di principi costruttivi presenti in natura o nell’artigianato. Solo quando il manufatto architettonico ha acquisito una identità geometrica e strutturale si passa alla sua rappresentazione e quantificazione attraverso modelli numerici (metodo degli elementi finiti). Ne consegue anche che ogni progetto o realizzazione ha bisogno di un sistema costruttivo proprio. Un dettaglio, un pezzo speciale o un giunto servono per adattare gli elementi standardizzati alla specifica geometria o comportamento strutturale definito a partire dal ricordato approccio sperimentale e conseguente alla ricerca di forma. Dettagli, soluzioni costruttive e impiego dei materiali nelle strutture leggere File:Dettaglio di una vetrata (Monaco 2001).jpg|''Vetri strutturali montati su cavi tesi'' File:Dettaglio del British Museum (Londra 2005).jpg|''Giunto che permette la doppia curvatura convergente (Norman Foster (architetto))'' File:Dettaglio della Waterlo Station (Londra 2002).jpg|''Vertebre reticolari in acciaio (Nicholas Grimshaw)'' File:Attacco della membrana tesa (Cadaques 2009).jpg|''Sistema di aggancio e ancoraggio in una tensostruttura'' File:Attacco della copertura (Saint Austel 2002).jpg|''Catena per la messa in tensione della tela'' Gli esempi * Shigeru Ban nel guscio reticolare con tubi di carta per il Padiglione giapponese ad Hannover http://www.shigerubanarchitects.com/SBA_WORKS/SBA_PAPER/SBA_PAPER_10/SBA_paper_10.html e nella doppia curvatura del reticolo in legno per la copertura del Cêntre Pompidou a Metz http://www.shigerubanarchitects.com/SBA_WORKS/SBA_OTHERS/SBA_OTHERS_30/SBA_others_30.html ; * Norman Foster nella copertura del Cortile al British Museum di Londra http://www.fosterandpartners.com/Projects/0793/Default.aspx; * Nicholas Grimshaw nelle geodetiche di acciaio e ETFE per l’Eden Project a Saint Austell http://www.grimshaw-architects.com/base.php?in_projectid= e nelle vertebre reticolari della Waterloo Station a Londra http://www.grimshaw-architects.com/base.php?in_projectid=; * Michael Hopkins nella copertura in legno, acciaio e vetro per il cortile della Portcullis House a Londra http://www.hopkins.co.uk/projects/_,100/ e nelle membrane tese per il Centro ricerche Schlumberger a Cambridge http://www.hopkins.co.uk/projects/_4,13/ * Toyo Ito nei gusci a spirale del Relaxational Park ad Alicante http://www.via-arquitectura.net/17/112-017.htm; * Renzo Piano http://www.rpbw.com/ nel sistema misto ferro-legno delle coperture per il Parco della Musica a Roma e dei gusci verticali per il Centro culturale Jean-Marie Tjibaou a Noumea; * Richard Rogers nella membrana tesa con doppia curvatura convergente per il Millennium Dome a Londra http://www.richardrogers.co.uk/work/all_projects/millennium_experience e nella copertura ventilata per il Terminal dell’aeroporto di Barrajas a Madrid http://www.richardrogers.co.uk/work/all_projects/madrid_barajas_airport/completed; * Jörn Schlaich nei gusci di vetro e acciaio come la copertura per la DG-Bank a Berlino http://www.sbp.de/en#build/show/102-Glass_Roof_for_DZ-Bank e nelle membrane tese di polimeri per la stazione tranviaria a Waldau http://www.sbp.de/en#build/show/409-Tram_Station_Roof__Waldau. Note Voci correlate * Dinamiche evolutive * Meccanica delle strutture * Morfogenesi (tecnologia) * Natura e artificio * Struttura resistente * Strutture edili pesanti * Tecnologia Categoria:Architettura Categoria:Tecnologia